


Night is never lonely

by Cryptic_Wind_001



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Light Angst, Magic, Slow Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptic_Wind_001/pseuds/Cryptic_Wind_001
Summary: A tragic tale set 300 years before the birth of Azymondias. It covers how the Orphan Queen, the Fallen Star and the Era of Avizandum came to be. And how one elf was connected to all of those turning points in Xadian history. The emotional battles within the heart had led to the secret twist and turns forming history.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. The Apostles

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted fanfic so readers please be nice.   
> Though I am happy to know of any mistakes, just please no flaming.

Vivid lights of clashing shapes created by different elven races lit the forest. It was another meeting to discuss the future of Xadia, although bystander elves gathered just to see the Archmages; the Magus Apostles. All of them had a unique powerful direct arcanum connection to their primal source. All of them were considered the most powerful of their arcanum. Except lower than Aaravos, the mysterious master of all six primal sources.

Most of them even carried a primal stone to farther amplify their power. One by one they walked to the meeting point. Six elves walked in a line with varying distances between each other. All waved and smiled to be polite, some more than others though.

Especially Terra, the Archmage of the earth arcanum. Known for her beauty, some would describe her as the prettiest elf there was. With her face covered by powdered shades of yellow, eyes shadowed a dark pink, black lining her eyes and face markings. To answer many rumours, yes, she did powder over her face marking and redid them. Red lips with extra gloss, she truly made sure all her features were at their best and stood out from everyone else. Over her brown hair and carefully trimmed leaves were glossed flowers on the branches of her horns, enchanted to gleam and attract fireflies; literally making her the most shiniest of all the Archmages, even Luxdeorc whose a Startouch elf with pearl to indigo skin glittering with stars.

Her eager vulture eyes stared over the elven audience, making sure to capture everyone’s attention with her smile, turning her body as she walked to show every best frame of her slim body. Green Leaves and moss exposing her bark patterned arms and legs. Using her sacred staff as a leaning pole for some of her poses, or using the calming light green glow of life from her primal stone in the centre of her flower staff, as lighting to highlight the makeup shades on her face.

None of the other Archmages shared her enthusiasm. Savitri the sun High Priestess and Shui the ocean Diviner, being the ones in front and behind her they had to hide their discomfort.

No matter the dilemma, Savitri always looked serious and prepared for any situation. Her solemn scowl was intimidating enough to make anyone back away. The bright yellow markings around her eyes, somehow made her look almost scary; enlarging her eyes like a lion’s after they pieced their teeth into their prey’s fleshy neck. Her golden blonde hair matched her sharp headdress and polished golden armour, neither made her look any kinder. Proudly, she held her staff, its golden bars shaped like the sun, the bottom bars holding flowing red strings. Her primal stone shinnied like the morning sun. Her robes coloured red to show her age; she was actually the second eldest of the Archmages. Obtaining the title of High Priestess when she was still wearing yellow, in order to banish humanity from Xadia during the Judgement of the half-moon. Though she had the looks of adult maturity, she did not look 700 years old.

Whispers would chatter from within the cheers, “Grandma, is this who you told me about?”

With Sunfire elves being the most common. A major of the bystanders, especially the elderly and their grandchildren, would watch the famous Savitri walk past with her head high, armour reflecting the forest lights. Savitri herself did not enjoy the attention or Terra secretly glaring daggers at the back of her neck. But her dignity never withers. She did not interact with the cheering elves, only giving small waves and almost unrecognisable smiles.

No matter how much Terra tried, many of her fans would gape at Shui. There was nothing she could do about it. Shui also did not enjoy the intense wide stares from the stalking fans. He could not help being a Tidebound elf. Tidebound elves rarely ever left their villages on farthest edge of Xadia.

“His so mysterious,”

“I have never seen a Tidebound elf before,”

If Shui was listening he would think that it was their fault for never visiting the Tidebound villages. Then he would regret the thought because he wouldn’t want the fans to literally stalk him to his village.

The bystanders also could not help themselves. Shui just looked so different from the other elven races; he had no horns, no pointed ears, no facial markings. Instead he had cool vivid red fins spreading out from his limbs. Fins instead of elven ears. Fins instead of hair. Smooth blue skin that reflects yellow and green. Along with his uniqueness, he was handsome; unneeded of the features other elves groom in order to better their appearances.

Shui would be finding the bystanders and Terra annoying but instead he was focused on trying to walk. He was probably the only Diviner Tidebound elf outside the safety of the ocean, spending his days on dry dirt. He was done this walk multiple times, but he just wasn’t born for land. Even secretly using his primal stone staff as a walking stick didn’t help. He only had two toes where the others have four. He would deny it if anyone acquired him of using magic to help himself walk (maybe he did). Sometimes he feels that the other Archmages cannot help but judge him. _They have no say, they’re at least all wearing shoes_ , he thought. Luxdeorc had probably moved him to the back in case he tripped and fell on the others.

The smile of Giltbert the sky Archmage sometimes leaked his mirthfulness for Savitri and Shui’s situation. In the previous years he had to be next to Terra so he demanded a change for their walking arrangement. Apart from him no one else would dare to contend with Luxdeorc. In the end Terra was moved near the back of the line. They could not move her to the end because she might disappear in any attempt to gain more worshippers.

Along with Giltbert’s sly smile, he had a ‘bad boy’ look. His white hair waved to the left, a side bang almost covering his eye. Curved horns; a brighter shade of blue than his skin. As per traditional he wore elegant robes, but he added his own style to it. The robes were dark blue, streamline tight, the darker garments matching his black wings. His open chest tunic showed his defined muscles. As he walked, he would spin his staff, or throw it hand to hand.

Usually he would flick his bang upwards or to the side. If he was feeling cheeky, he would point at a random young female elf, blink and click his teeth at them. When he continues walking, it brought satisfaction and a cheeky grin to his face, hearing the fall of a fainting girl.

The one who every want-to-be mage want to see once in their lives is Luxdeorc. The leader of the Magus Apostles. One of the eldest and wisest there is. One of the first ancient Startouch elves.

His skin was cream pearl turning indigo down his legs and abdomen, turning pearl again from below his elbows. Stars glittered all over his body and stark midnight hair. Stars on his skin shaped as constellations and planetary orbits. Ancient dark blue and golden layered robes; patterned and levitated a ring of stars around his neck and waist. He is only ever seen during these walks. Otherwise he was in his tower, researching, studying, reading his books. Elven leaders, worthy champions and members of the Magus Apostles were the only ones he ever had contact with. There were old rumours that Startouch elves once kept close connections with each other. But those are myths so one would talk about. The powers of the stars and cosmos are divine forces no one wanted to mess with.

“He’s so handsome,”

Gasps arose as he walked past, “a legendary Startouch elf,”

Luxdeorc was a figure of respect and no one wanted to mess with him. He walked in the front of the line leading the others. He rarely smiled but would give small waves as a sign of respect.

“He looked overawed, like an unrealistic painting. It feels difficult for anyone to go near him,” whispered a Moonshadow elven girl in their teen years.

“Despite his posture, he is actually quite nice,” whispered her Moonshadow elf friend.

“What makes you say that?”

“Pay attention to him,”

The young elf stared at him. His elegant long horns. His twitch of a smile. How his precise movements showed how he had walked this path for years. He was mature but the Startouch elf lifespan myths seemed fallacious.

“3, 2, 1… 2. There!” exclaimed the elf friend that almost forgotten they were whispering. Luckily for them, they weren’t heard over the wolf whispering for Terra.

Luxdeorc looked back at the Moonshadow mage behind him. The young elf was surprised. The mage was a Moonshadow elf just like her but she was so beautiful. The master of the moon arcanum. The most powerful illusionist, Elaia. Elaia looked young but she knew Elaia was an adult and a few years her senior. 

“He is actually really nice. Every few minutes, he looks back for his sister Elaia,”

She realised he would always look back; concern in his very gesture. The height difference between the elves almost made Elaia look like a child to him.

The elf friend continued, “do you realise the gap distance between each of the Apostles?” It was clear that they had the shortest gap, followed by Gilbert and Savitri (who was keeping a long distance away from Terra). Then Shui who as the last member, had the (unconditional) responsible to stay close to the group. Although not by choice, Shui walked slowly yet he was always able to catch up to Terra because she would always try to find the ‘perfect’ stand.

“He always keeps her within 2 metres distance from himself. Some rumours even say that he usually keeps her at an arm’s distance from himself. He raised her himself and is always watching over her. How nice!” the elf friend exclaimed in a low muttering voice. Her green eyes sparkling with envy.

The young elf thought about what her friend said. _It made sense, he is probably thousands of years older than her. With her being a Moonshadow elf and him being a Startouch elf._ She stared at Elaia and Luxdeorc, the latter once again making sure the former was still there. _How nice it must be to have an overprotective brother. A handsome one who is always looking out for you._

Like all Moonshadow elves, Elaia had pink skin with purple markings. Two purple streaks across her cheeks, curved until almost touching her nose. The first streak was thicker than the second streak and she had a purple dot on the bottom outer corner of each eye. She left two strands of silver hair beside her face and braided the top half of her hair into a flower bun.

As her brother ordered, she wore elegant long robes; most suitable for presentation as a mage. Layered robes, the inner most being a white dress, the outer robes being teal with Moon shadow elf custom patterns. Sliver pauldron on her shoulders with moon designs. Her robes were short sleeved to show her moon arcanum birthmark below her shoulder on her deltoid. All of the Apostles had an arcanum birthmark somewhere on their body. Her brother always said that she must show her mark proudly, which means even when it’s snowing knee deep in winter, she cannot wear a warm jacket that will cover her arms.

For the sake of comfort, from below her elbow she wore gloves revealing her fingertips where her nails were polished glitter shades of purple. She loved her nails and her gloves provided grip support. She wore a small hooded cape held by a blue gem. Below her belt that held hidden daggers, she had flaps of robe designed with the moon phrases. On her head was a small tiara with a moon crescent and a white diamond in the middle. A fancy presentation like her brother ordered.

The Apostle members except their leader, all used gems to further amplify their power. Truly making them the second powerful in Xadia.

Elaia would politely smile and wave at all the bystanders. Her movements were graceful; showing her years of experience. Her eyes shined showing no fear when glancing at the bystanders. The way she held her staff close to her, the way she walked, the way she waved, the way she smiled all were perfect in the eyes of the bystanders.

From a behind a bush on a hill allowing a view clear of the walk, far from the Archmages, lights and fans, the real Elaia peaked from beneath her hood. She could see the whole walk from there. It was actually a short walk but the bystander elves made it feel miles long. Shui would have panicked if it was actually a long journey.

Seeing how everything was fine, Elaia ducked back behind the bush. The Elaia who looked exactly the same to the last detail to the moon Archmage currently walking.

Relief filled her chest, she released a deep sigh. “This is when illusion magic is most useful. I’d much rather face a gang of Soulfangs than a gang of adoring elves,”

She had been using a clone instead for years, but always had to check in case something went wrong. The touchable illusion was child’s play to her. She only had to give her illusion simple instructions, since on the walk she just had to be polite; smile and wave at the fans. Then at the meeting, she never spoke anyways, it was always her brother doing all the speaking. If someone asked her something than Luxdeorc would answer. Probably all of the Apostles except her had spoken at the council of leaders’ meetings before. Her clone could later tell her any new information. Even if she had to make a talking illusion it would have been easy for her. In the worst case scenario, she was able to keep up the simple illusion for two more moons.

Elaia made the illusion act just like how her brother taught her to act. Sophisticated, kind with the high ranking aura of an Archmage. Her illusions made no mistakes. The meeting walk never changed but in case something happened, she had given her duplicate the instructions to follow her brother.

_Smile and wave. Such a simple task and I’m unable to complete it_. She thought. It sounded so easy but Elaia could not stay being under the pressure of all those hungry eyes. It was probably unfair for all the other Apostles, but she couldn’t do it without falling apart. She had survived life and death training, killed people and mastered an arcanum but could not stand in front of a crowd.

She just felt that the crowd exacted so much from her. She was born with great power and trained all her life to become a mage, not to expect bigger expectations from elves who did not have the same circumstances. She was trying her hardest, but others expect her to be perfect.

Elaia cannot understand living life surrounded by people anyways. Years ago, she was surprised when she found out children went to schools; a place where they are surrounded by other children of different ages. Until she was 10, she thought that everyone grew up in some kind of isolation raised by a single guardian.

She felt that schools would have been distracting. How can one learn when they are distracted by the elf sitting next to them? How do elves socialise every day? In her youth experience with other elves (all which she can name. She had no idea how other elves could remember the names of everyone they met) she knew interacting with someone other than the Apostles could be enjoyable, but eventually she would start missing doing magic at the tower and meeting two strange elves at once makes her heart heavy and body turn cold. Aside from the walks, the Apostles, there was only one other time she would see multiple elves at once, which was before she executed them.

Rather than conversing with other elves, it seemed to her more interesting to stay in the safe tower with her brother. A piece of her felt sorry for the outside elves, she had seen the Moonshadow village Silvergrove and its surrounding forest before. Her brother said that all of Xadia practically looked like that and while the forests were pretty, they were not as pretty as Luxdeorc’s tower. They didn’t have a changing ceiling of stars, planets and constellations. They didn’t have books floating everywhere. The elves are unable to experience magic so strong they could see the flow of magical energy in their rooms. Elaia had lived with that most of her life, while the outside elves are not allowed to come near the Apostles mansion. And if she ever missed seeing an abundance of plants, she could always try to sneak a peak at Terra’s section of the mansion.

The Apostles entered the meeting point inside a tall majestic building crafted in a once dying giant tree. With a help of magic, the tree was revived after the building was crafted. Growing its vines, branches and leaves around the building.

The view from Elaia’s position was one of beauty she could not deny. Plain in comparison to the mansion but it was so spacious. If she turned around, she could see the far glitter of the Sea of the Castouts from there. _Brother would never allow me to see the Sea of the Castouts, even if it was the closet thing the ocean_. She sighed.

She would uses to corner Shui to hear stories of his village at the Tidebound Archipelagos, how they were once islands but stunk into the sea and the Tidebound elves have been living there ever since. Shui was always happy to tell her about his village, it probably helped him get rid of his nostalgia. His descriptions were so amazing, she at very least wanted to see the ocean. She was mystified at just of his retelling of the underwater berries.

She guesses that there were some parts of the outside world, she envied. She wishes the mansion was full of Adoraburrs. She had always wanted to see the moon nexus. She had ever since Giltbert secretly showed her a book about the six nexuses. She was so excited, but unfortunately that was short lived. When Luxdeorc found out, his rage was unmeasurable. She was grounded for three weeks. She had suspected that Giltbert got more than a broken arm, but every time she saw him walking wobbly, he would smile saying, “I’m fine,” before ruffling her hair.

She knew that during the meetings she had a chance to wander. But wander where, was a question. For how long and what if the meeting finished early? They were all questions. She would not dare to go far but there was one place she wanted to… In a few leaps she jumped down the hill, staff on hand and face covered by her hood.

As a precaution, she made herself invisible as she ran. The Moonshadow forest was bright at night with fluorescent flora and creatures. She stopped in front of a moon squirrel. She made herself visible again and brought a nut in front of it. The squirrel sniffed the nut and started nibbling it. Elaia smiled in satisfaction, it was so cute and fluffy. It had always been easy for her to bond with creatures connected to the moon arcanum like her.

Seeing the forest around her, she understood why the Moonshadow elves would enjoy this place. The lights made the place feel mysterious. She couldn’t help but wonder if the moon nexus was sparkly and mysterious, both her most favourite qualities. She knew she shouldn’t have, but she couldn’t help having a betraying thought, _I would have grown up here myself_.

“Luxdeorc’s place is cooler though,” she said out loud, probably as a way of self-comfort. _The Moonshadow elf children seem so free though_. She stopped her thoughts and ran to where she had intended to go. A meadow of seemingly nothing but tall grass.

After making sure there were no elves around, she stepped inside and scoops her arm low into the grass. When her arm was out, she could no longer see it because it was covered in Adoraburrs.

Fluffy cheerful little critters, that came in multiple colours.

“How are you all so cute?” she asked. The Adoraburrs bounced and cheered in response. She could feel the moon arcanum inside of most of them. According to the books, they had six subspecies, each connecting to a primal source. She paused in mediation, feeling the power of the moon all around her. It was so strong there that she could only imagine how strong would the connection be at the moon nexus. She could even smell the distant scent of the moon. Compelled by the power, she stretched her arms out, dropped herself backwards into the tall grass. Feeling herself getting covered by the moon arcanum.

As dusk was over and the moon started to appear. The short lived fun was at its end.

Elaia was rushing back to the mansion before the others came back, she was still pulling Adoraburrs out of her hair and off her clothing. Lesson Elaia learnt today, do not drive into a pool of sticky creatures.

The mansion was hidden beneath behind traps contributed by an Apostle in each generation. From pitfalls of lava, to invisible arrows shooting out of leaves, to non-illusion guarding beasts, to an impenetrable transparent barrier. Even if anyone could get past those, the mansion itself was hidden by an illusion.

Luxdeorc claimed that the traps protected them from outside dangers, but it conveniently also kept the fans, elven leaders and curious seekers away.

Elaia ran down the right secret path amongst the trees and bushes; the other secret paths were all misleading to uncertain death as a precaution. As she ran, she waved her staff above her, which causes the traps not to target her. All the other Apostles were able to do the same, just wave their staff at the traps, except Luxdeorc who never needed a staff and just waved his hand.

Three beasts came charging at Elaia. From the ground a Sliver eyed fox and a Ferocious Lion. From the sky a Twin Tailed Inferno Tooth Tiger with sharp teeth and blood smeared around his mouth. Elaia jogged on the spot and pointed her hand out with her palm facing up.

“Hi Mercury, Pharaoh and Hope,” she smiled. Hope the Twin Tailed Inferno Tooth Tiger, quickly beat the others to Elaia’s hand. And rubbed his face in her palm. Mercury the Sliver Eyed Fox and Pharaoh the Ferocious Lion jumped up and down around her.

She tried to pat them with her other hand, though it was difficult while holding her staff. “Where’s Griff? Is he sleeping again?” Elaia asked. Hope purred, the other two continued fighting for her other hand.

“Hope, please don’t try to eat all the other creatures around here,” she scolded. She would have wiped his mouth if she had time. _Time?_ The sky was turning redder, she could no longer see the sun because of the trees.

Elaia started jogging again on the spot again. “Sorry got to go,” she hurried. Her heart felt guilt when pulling her hands away from them. Just as she thought, Hope started starring at her with his large sad eyes. “Sorry, please don’t follow me, or let them know that I came,” she said as they tried to follow her. She turned and ran full speed, jumping on trees to quicken her pace.

She stopped, wrote a rune in mid air and the mansion appeared. The majestic mansion, with two prominent towers. The lair of the Magus Apostles, where Elaia was raised. Each member of the Apostle had a section of the mansion, the larger tower belonged to Luxdeorc and the smaller one belonged to Giltbert.

She ran towards one of the front doors to the left of the mansion. Unlike normal houses, the mansion had multiple front doors which all led to different areas. She ran up the stairs to her bedroom window, where she watched Luxdeorc write the rune in the air, the other Apostles and her clone were right behind him.


	2. Family Dramas

She sighed in relief. When entering the mansion the clone should head straight to her room, where they can switch places. Unlike during the walk where the Apostles were ~~all~~ (mostly) tense, when entering they became lax and she could see conversations between Shui, Giltbert and Savitri, Terra was talking (most likely gossiping) on the side, but no one was paying any attention to her.

Her clone was rushing into the mansion but staying close behind Luxdeorc who was leading the way. Elaia patiently waited as her clone walked into her room. Elaia had made sure to stand out of the door’s view so in case someone was behind her clone, no one would see her. Tough lessons; she did get caught a few times in the past by Luxdeorc and Giltbert.

“There you are, good job me,” Elaia praised.

Doll like, the clone smiled and nodded, before saying its observations, “you’re getting more fans. Some elves talked about how you are at a marriable age,”

Elaia winced. “What about the meeting?” she asked.

The clone started, “The-

A knocking at the door interrupted her. A deep voice flowed through with a mature and wise tone, not ancient for it sounded more like a sophisticated gentlemen rather than a prehistoric elf connected to the cosmos.

“Elaia you need to study today,”

Elaia reached out her staff towards the clone and absorbed it into her staff, saving it there for her to question later.

“Coming,” she answered.

Luxdeorc opened her door. Holding it open for her he said, “Then let’s go,”

He held a hand behind her as she exited then closed the door behind her.

In Luxdeorc’s tower it looked like a library, except it was filled with magic. She got uses to walking up the staircase all her life. There were no windows, but it wasn’t dark because the walls were filled with glowing star constellations and probably symbols telling stories no one was able to read any more.

“Are you feeling alright?” Luxdeorc asked. Which surprised Elaia.

“Yes, I’m fine,” she answered.

“At the meeting you were smiling, during dire situations and was awfully calm in unanticipated situations,”

_I thought you wanted me to smile all the time_ , Elaia thought.

“Just remember that everything will be alright,”

_Now I really have to question my Clone_ , thought Elaia.

“Since you’re fine, there should be no excuse for repose during your studies,”

“Yes,” Elaia answered.

The room had sky blue walls half hidden behind bookshelves and more star constellations on the ceiling. There were couches, seats and tables. Magic so concentrated, flows of it was visible like untouchable strings or wisps of cloud. The books never touched the ground, instead they would float; usually for a while before placing themselves back on the shelf in the correct order.

Luxdeorc walked over to a shelf. When he reached out his hand, a large book floated towards him as other books would part out of his way.

“Memorise this book on spells,” he said passing her the book. The book was larger than her face and thicker than her hand, but it was nothing to complain about, she had read bigger ones.

“Yes, I will,” she replied, before dropping on to a soft couch, starting her daily lessons.

Luxdeorc smiled at her posture. Just like every day, dedicatedly studying together in the tower. Always just the two of them.

Luxdeorc’s statue like mouth curved into a smile of satisfaction. Peace and quiet.

“Elaia!” a high pitched shriek interrupted.

Luxdeorc’s smile faded like stars during the day.

Terra came storming into the tower. “Elaia did you go into my room again!” she shouted.

“No, I didn’t,” Elaia shook her head, lowering her book.

“Well! My dafferlight powder is gone!” Terra stared at Elaia with accusing eyes.

“Maybe it ran out and you forgot,” _again_ , Shui thought the last part as he walked up the stairs.

“Unlike you, our faces are too beautiful to be covered up with powder,” Giltbert smirked suddenly from the bookshelf beside the staircase. Pages ruffled around him and some books were knocked down by wind, levitating before they touched the ground. _Skywing elves sure are fast_ , Elaia thought.

“What did you just say!” Terra exclaimed with murder in her eyes. Leaning back, Giltbert stared back at her with a cheeky smile.

At times like this Shui was glad he was slow, until he got shoved by Savitri running up the staircase. She did give him a quick glance and muttered an apology.

“Wait, everyone calm down,” Savitri exclaimed before Terra could shout out an earthquake worth of curses.

Luxdeorc sighed from behind a book. He had brushed out the thought of telling them to mature and act their age. He had watched all of them for a few years worth of candles. Yet as adults they still have the mentality of children. In all the time he watched them, not a single one grew.

“I will not stand for somebody touching my stuff!” shouted Terra.

“Quiet,” said Luxdeorc. In a tower, shouts are pretty loud. Terra obeyed Luxdeorc and bit back curses.

“We can handle this like adults,” Savitri said firmly.

“In terms of adults in this room, I think you mean. The adults and Terra,” Giltbert smiled with muse.

At that moment Savitri felt like face palming herself.

“What in Xadia is wrong with you,” rebuked Terra, throwing a book in frustration. Shui who just came up the stairs, dodged the incoming book, causing him to trip back down the stairs. Between the two of them, the book recovered faster and floated back up the stairs. 

“You did just accuse one of us of stealing,” said Elaia.

Terra glared daggers at Elaia, she almost covered her face with her book, but she knew as a Moonshadow elf she must never show fear. Or at least try not to.

“I accused you of stealing because you have always been jealous of my room and my face,” Terra smiled at herself at the least part. _You cannot talk back now_ , thought Terra.

“Eh?” Elaia grasped. _Jealous of you? I’d rather be jealous of Griff who can just sleep all day. And your bedroom is full of bugs_. She thought.

Before Elaia could reply, Giltbert busted out laughing.

“We all know that you would kill for skin like Elaia’s,” Giltbert teased.

“Elaia wouldn’t even deny that she is jealous,” Terra sneered.

_If I told Terra the truth, she will probably just get mad as always. The argument would just escalate. How can I peacefully solve the argument?_ When Elaia looked up, everyone was starring at her. Excluding Luxdeorc who was seemingly reading and Shui who was still climbing the staircase. Terra was looking down at her with the biggest smile.

_Maybe if I ignore everything, everyone will stop arguing, that usually works_. Elaia thought.

“I never showed jealousy, but I would like to be studying instead,” Elaia answered.

“See she’s avoiding the topic. Told you all so,” Terra mocked. Elaia felt anger raising but tried to go with her plan and ignore her.

“Let’s all go back to our places, we should be busy,” said Savitri, using her hands to try to calm everyone down.

“How are we meant to keep peace when we excuse thievery in our own lair,” Terra exclaim.

“There was no thievery,” Elaia whispered to herself, starting to get a bit annoyed at the long argument.

“What did you just say,” Terra jabbed.

Elaia went quiet. She had just failed her own plan and escalated the argument. Whatever she says will just be used against her. She felt bad for worsening the situation, she didn’t deserve to talk back anyways.

Terra started to walk towards Elaia. Luxdeorc raised his eyes from his book.

“She said that there was no thievery!” said Giltbert. Everyone stared at him. “All this for powder? Do you ever get tired of whining?”

“Whining? I have a right to defend myself if I am robbed. And I say Elaia should apologise,”

_Would she stop arguing if I did_ , Elaia thought.

“Maybe you should apologise for being a bitch,”

Elaia almost gasped. _Hide your emotions, don’t make the situation worst_ , she thought.

“Maybe you should apologise for being so full of yourself. And Elaia should apologise for acting childish and-”

Luxdeorc coughed. For a split Terra saw him stare directly at her. Whatever Terra saw, it made her step backwards.

“Enough,” said Savitri. She touched her staff on the ground to get everyone’s attention. “Terra you have no evidence that Elaia stole your powder,”

“But she is the only one who comes to my room,”

“You made a claim, without evidence,”

“Then search Elaia’s bedroom,”

Elaia had wanted to shout ‘no’, but held it in. _What logic do you have? You don’t want anyone to enter your room, but you want to enter my room! My room is my private property._

“If nothing is found in Elaia’s bedroom, are you able to face the consequences?” asked Luxdeorc. He had said it in a daring tone. He stood up, his height towering everyone else in the room.

Terra paused. Everyone else was silent. There was only the movement of books. 

“After today’s meeting, I had expected all of you to be thinking thoroughly. Not thinking of personal quarrels over Xadia’s needs,”

Terra started to open her mouth but bit back her tongue. Savitri was listening respectfully. Giltbert was awfully quiet on the back.

“As an Apostle, study or try to benefit Xadia in some other way. If you have nothing else to say then leave,”

The room was quiet then Terra started to head towards the stairs.

“Is everything resolved?” Shui poked his head out from the staircase.

Shui moved out of the way when Terra came storming down.

“Timbercracks,” she cursed under her breath.

“You are too late buddy, the show’s over,” Gilbert patted Shui’s shoulder as he headed down.

Shui signalled a finned thumb up to Elaia, which Elaia gave a thumbs up back. Satisficed, Shui walked back down muttering, “I hate stairs,”

“I’m sorry that could not have been resolved earlier,” bowed Savitri.

“I had expected more from you and the others,” scolded Luxdeorc. “You are all at this age and you all couldn’t resolve anything without me,”

Luxdeorc turned his back on her, walking back to where he was reading his book. Savitri looked down with shame before also heading down the stairs. Her eyes peaked back for a final glimpse before her head disappeared down.

Elaia had almost felt compelled to follow them.

“Elaia continue your studies,” said Luxdeorc as he sat down.

“Yes brother,”


	3. Mysterious and Sparkly

Finally, Elaia had some private time. Last night, she had fell asleep in her brother’s room. She slept there on multiple occasions anyways since she usually (with guilt) falls asleep while studying. She felt that it was really comforting, knowing that there is someone watching over you, protecting you when you’re at your most vulnerable. Just like a lioness watching over their sleeping cubs.

She locked her bedroom door, which was full of runes to stop sound from escaping. Well, it didn’t actually stop sound from escaping, it destroys all sound that escapes from her bedroom, that way her bedroom didn’t echo and the rune works one way so she could still hear from the outside. She had also placed a simple invisibility spell on the runes, just in case, so no one would suspect anything.

With a wave of her staff, the primal stone shone. She held it still as her clone slowly appeared in front of her from the light illuminated by her staff. An Archmage like her had no need to say out loud spells of this degree.

“Hello, let’s continue, just tell me what happened at the council of leaders meeting,” Elaia said, hardly able to hold back her curiosity.

“As previously said, the elven tribes have been trying to arrange alliances and strengthen bonds between each other,” the clone smiled.

“Yes, and that has somehow not been progressing for the last 600 hundred years,” Elaia sighed. She read the history books and her brother’s visual retelling. He had used magic to even show her images of what happened during the Judgement of the half-moon, even though he wasn’t there himself. The texts were all the same though, humans were evil, dark magic, slaughtered innocent creatures. It was still sad though, because of humans, many elves lost their homes and had to move to the east side. They even lost a nexus! The precious moon nexus. It was all because of that moon mages became rare and Elaia had to undergo strict harsh training because she was the last moon Archmage amongst other titles.

Elaia looked down, annoyance in her eyebrows, “the first 100 years was chaos, then they finally made a fragile order, only not to improve it even after 600 years,” _I am the last moon Archmage and I cannot visit the nexus of my arcanum_. She looked back at the clone, “continue,”

“A Sunfire Elf child died trying to eat Moonberries, so the Sunfire elves are blaming the Moonshadow elves,”

“Other tribes should never try that. Sounds like the child ate a death berry instead,” said Elaia with a hint of tiredness.

“The Sunfire elves claimed that their young was influenced by Moonshadow elf children, casually eating Moonberries from their bushes,”

 _While it is a good idea to let children of different elf tribes play together, for future generation to get uses to each other. Elves are all raised differently. It is normal for Moonshadow Elflings to play in the forest by themselves and eat Moonberries, but I doubt Sunfire Elflings were ever taught to tell the difference between Moon and Death berries_. “And?”

“The Skywing and Moonshadow elves have been demanding more magical gems from the Earthblood elves,”

For some reason that statement made Elaia think of Terra’s face expression if she ever asked her for magical gems. All Elaia could think of was a mocking expression or a sneering expression. Elaia shook at the thought. She heard that Earthblood elves were meant to be really nice, friendly and outgoing, so Terra was just a special case. At least Elaia hoped so.

“And as apart of the alliance, the Skywing elves have been suggesting for the Sunfire Elves to share their crafts, especially the Sunforged blade,”

“Sunfire elves will not be happy,” Elaia said.

“The Moonshadow elves agree with the Skywing elves,”

“Probably it’s because of the dragon queen being connected to the moon arcanum, the Moonshadow elves have been more active,” Elaia commented. _But Sunforged weapons sound so cool, I heard that Sunfire elves have the best craftmanship. Though Savitri had told me that Sunforged blade were actually really rare because only the high priestess could control the Sunforge_.

“The Moonshadow has been demanding for the Tidebound elves to share their healing remedies,”

“The mysterious healing remedies of the Tidebound elves…”

“Some elves have been claiming it to be myth because the Tidebound elves refuse to share their secrets. The Sunfire elves have been keen to know,”

“Hypocrites, the Sunfires know healing themselves. And the Tidebound elves healing is no myth,” as she said that, Elaia remembered how in all of Shui’s storytelling, he had always avoided the topic of Tidebound Elf healing remedies. She also remembered when she was severely injured after training, with broken bones or large bleeding gashes, he would feed her blue rock like substances which tested sweet and broke in her mouth like powder. The instant she ate it, she would feel a light feeling flow through her. When she looked down, she would find all her wounds healing. He would never tell her what he fed her though.

“I wish I could visit the Tidebound villages… Continue, anything else?”

“They all want sight from the Startouch elves,”

“Poor brother, why can’t they understand that he cannot just tell them the future?”

“The leaders have a tradition of asking Startouch elves before making large decisions,”

“So, they just rely on my brother all the time?” Elaia walked towards her bedroom window, “at this rate the pressure on the Apostles will never end,”

Outside the sun casted shadows through the forest. _There is only one other Startouch elf who can do anything_. “Aaravos,” Elaia whispered. Even though sound could not escape the room, she still did not feel comfortable to say his name out loud, when her brother is just in the room above her. She felt that he would literally kill her if he heard that name.

“Aaravos does not come to meetings. The leaders come to Aaravos instead if they need him,” the clone replied.

Luxdeorc had banned that name from the Lair and banned the Apostles from talking about him. _The master of all six primal magic. The one of the overseers of the Judgement of the half moon. The most powerful elf in Xaida_. Elaia had always wanted to hear about the living legend, but there was no opportunity.

When she was thirteen, she did everything to make her brother at his happiest on his birthday, made him breakfast, completed all her studies, did some fancy illusions. Then when they were alone, she tried to ask him, and her brother exploded. His face turned purple. The other Apostles, Shui, Giltbert and Savitri who were there at the time, rushed in trying to intervene; Savitri tried to calm him down, Giltbert stood in front of Elaia and Shui started talking about violence being no answer, because they thought that he was going to blast her on the spot. In the end, Luxdeorc had grounded her for one year and eight full moons, but she was just glad he didn’t feed her to a Sea Serpent or a tunnel chopper. Unknown to Elaia, the others also didn’t get it easy.

“Any other news?” Elaia asked.

“There is a storm predicted to destroy Xaida in three days,”

“Ok… WHAT!” Elaia screamed.

“There is a storm predicted to destroy Xaida in three days,” The clone repeated with her same polite smile.

Elaia remembered how her brother was asking if she was alright and how he was bossier this time. _Thinking thoroughly…_ She recalled. _Xadia really might get destroyed_.

She looked out her window. The forests were all so peaceful, it didn’t feel like everything might get destroyed in three days.

“It can’t be true…” Elaia muttered. _All this forest life might be gone._

“It is true. The storm is predicted to come from the east side of Xadia,” the clone automatically responded.

“That means Shui’s village is in danger,”

“He did seem concerned at the meeting,”

Elaia remembered nothing abnormal about Shui when he came back. He had his casual smile and had signed a thumbs up to ask if she was alright. _He hid it so well…_

Elaia feel guilt rise in her. She was meant to be a moon mage, yet she couldn’t tell the deceptions in Shui’s appearance. She could feel her brother’s disappointment frown if he knew.

Suddenly she felt something soft crawling on the back of her neck. In confusion, she scratched the back of her neck, only to grab something out. She opened her palm to see a blue Adoraburr with yellow spots.

It made its adorable squeak as it jumped up and down. It then jumped on her shoulder and bounced against her cheek to rub it.

“Ahh… Thank you,” she curved her hand around the Adoraburr. “You’re too nice,” she said with a hint of sorrow as she stroked her finger it its fur.

“So small, yet so kind. You appeared just to make me feel better,”

Knocking is heard from the door. She flicked her finger, erasing her clone before the door opened. She hid her hand holding the Adoraburr behind her. No pets within rooms was a rule.

“Elaia you should continue studying,” Luxdeorc said as he held the door open.

“Yes, brother,” she answered obediently. Behind her, she turned the Adoraburr temporally invisible. Without using runes, chants or any visible movements her brother could notice, it would last hours at most. It was only easier for her because the Adoraburr shared the same arcanum as her and was so small.

She gently dropping the Adoraburr on her desk, using stealth hands even her brother wouldn’t notice anything amiss. Back to the tower she went. This time to find a way to stop a storm strong enough to destroy Xadia.

…………………..

She found nothing.

Two days before a storm and she found nothing in her power to stop the storm. _Storm stopping should be more of Giltbert’s section_. She thought in annoyance.

“Brother, what are the elven leader’s plan in regard to the becoming up storm?” Elaia asked tilting her head backwards.

“Regain your posture,” he ordered. Elaia instantly sat straight, elbows on her sides. “The leaders have been calm and are relying on the Apostles to find a solution,” he said with a hint of bitterness.

“Do you know of a solution?” Elaia asked. Luxdeorc glared back at her. Elaia knew that glare, it was the ‘if you care for your life do not ask anymore questions’ glare.

“Yes, I do know some solution. And what they require is for the Apostles to continue studying. Have you found any solutions yet?” Luxdeorc had asked in a daring matter which would make most people fearful for their lives. Even from where he was sitting down, it was the way he looked down at you, when his horns made him look around 7 feet tall. The glowing lights around his neck and horns. If anyone ever met a Startouch elf they would know straight away the seraphic feeling they give.

However, for Elaia. This was the elf she was the closest to and yet the most distance to. 

“All I could do is to create an illusion to make the storm disappear, so all the elves will be unfrightened until the impact of the storm,”

“Just do not waste your time. If you cannot find a solution, then learn aiding spells. And you have been eating Moonberry surprise, gifted by the Moonshadow elves, haven’t you?”

Elaia mentally braced herself, knowing exactly what is going to happen. “Yes,” she said without slurring, otherwise her brother would scold her for not showing Moonshadow courage.

As usual she must agree to everything her brother says without back chatting.

“You know that nothing is ever for free. The Moonshadow elders will be expecting you to give something in return,”

“Yes brother,”

“Remember to make them moon opals,”

“Yes, I will do it now,” Elaia said before standing straight and walking towards the staircase.

“Wait,”

Elaia stopped at his commend.

“You have already started your studies. Stay here until the candle extinguishes,”

“Yes…”

Luxdeorc raised an eyebrow at her no so subtle tone of unfortunateness. Elaia quickly dug into her book on ancient draconic root words and how they came to be, part 3456.

Luxdeorc’s magic candle lasts at least 3 times longer than normal candle.

Finally, at sunset she was able to go down to the kitchens. Though not before Luxdeorc had asked her to make something for him. Two days remaining…. She had wanted to push her brother to have another talk with the elven leaders. She had wanted to talk with the other Apostles, to form some sort of plan. She especially wanted to comfort Shui that everything will be alright. And then she had to make moon opals…

Apart of her secretly wanted to add some sleeping powder to Luxdeorc’s food so she could have time.

Despite the Mansion being so big, the kitchen was actually quite small. Most of the mansion was training rooms, spell practice rooms, potion labs and necessary personal functions for the Apostle members; such as Shui’s underground salt pool, etc.

Upon reaching the kitchen, a luna fruit was thrown at her. She caught it with one hand before it touched her face.

“You have got to eat. Let me guess, once again Luxdeorc made you stay in his tower instead of eating breakfast and lunch,” said Giltbert, emphasising on ‘breakfast and lunch’. He leaned against the wall eating a luna fruit.

“Thanks, Giltbert. But it’s alright, I have been drinking Moonberry juice,” replied Elaia because taking a bite into the luna fruit. It was so soft, so juicy. She had to resist her urge to gobble it up along with her hand. She almost started drooling as she ate.

Giltbert flew in front of her, then bent his back to her height (he was so much taller and eight years older than her). He put both his hands on her cheeks and started stretching it playfully, as he did since she was young.

“You know you will never grow taller with this way of life,” he teased.

“It-ll, beh uhright,” Elaia tried to mutter.

“You still have a young face and you’re so slim. Maybe you eat some more Moonberry surprise or else you’ll get blown away by the wind,” he smirked at his own joke.

“Ha ha,”

“Giltbert stop playing with her, she is no longer a child. Elaia, aren’t you meant to make something for Luxdeorc?” Savitri reminded, just arriving. They all knew that Luxdeorc usually made Elaia make his meals.

Giltbert let go of Elaia and faced Savitri. Elaia’s cheeks didn’t hurt because Giltbert was always gentle with her.

“How is she supposes to prepare something for Luxdeorc if she hasn’t eaten anything herself?” Giltbert demanded.

“She is eating the luna fruit. Isn’t she?”

“Hello everyone, I was just grabbing something to eat myself,” interrupted Shui. Breaking the tension.

“Wrong timing as always,” commented Giltbert.

“Shui how are you?” Elaia asked.

“I’m great, how are you?” Shui replied.

“She skipped Breakfast and Lunch again. Is surviving on Moonberry juice again,” interrupted Giltbert.

“Hey brother was just preparing me in case I’m ever in any harsh conditions outside. It’s traditional Moonshadow training,” Elaia explained.

“Will you ever meet any of those harsh conditions when you are training to become a mage in here, for all your life?” Giltbert sarcastically asked.

“Umm,”

“If you are ever if any of those conditions. Won’t you be wishing you ate something, the day before?”

“But I would have a higher tolerance to hunger,”

“High tolerance of hunger, only to starve to death early because you didn’t eat the day before,”

“Elaia, Giltbert is right,” said Shui. Elaia turned to face him. “You’re a growing girl, you should be eating more,”

“But I can’t…” Elaia looked down. _Brother won’t let me leave early_.

“Luxdeorc always has his reasonings. Building a tolerance to hunger, always needs to start somewhere,” said Savitri with her thick accent.

“Luxdeorc has his reasonings. Yeah right. Is that how you persuade yourself to listen to his every word,” mocked Giltbert.

“Giltbert,” said Shui. His tone was firm, getting everyone’s attention.

“I believe you have the greatest chance out of us to come up with a way to stop the coming up danger,”

Giltbert sighed with annoying, “I understand, I’ll go to study,”

He flew through the corridor to his tower. Though he didn’t stretch them to their full lengths, they almost touched the walls.

“Such a narrow space, yet he still choses to fly,” said Savitri before walking towards Elaia. “Next time I’ll give you some of my sun fruit. It’ll taste better to mix it with the moonberry juice rather than just drinking moonberry juice. Now remember your job,” she said before leaving.

“Thanks,” said Elaia.

Shui walked up to her. “They all care in their own ways,” Shui smiled.

“I know,” Elaia said after she finished the luna fruit. The fruit had no seeds, no core so she just ate the whole thing.

“Giltbert was actually leaning on that wall with two luna fruits for quite a while, just waiting for you to come down,”

“Seriously?”

Elaia felt bad that she made Giltbert wait. Shui bent down and leaned close to her to whisper something.

“Terra mentioned once that she was jealous of you being so close to Luxdeorc. She said that he most likely taught you all the cool tricks,” he whispered.

“Well he does,” Elaia giggles.

Shui smiled at her one last time before scavenging for food.

“We will find a way to stop the storm,” she exclaimed.

Shui stopped his movements, he thought for a moment before smiling at her, “Yes we will,”

“You are holding something back,”

Shui almost jumped back in surprise from her quick comment.

“I can tell, there’s no point hiding it,” said Elaia.

Shui stared into the shelf as staring into an interesting void. His eyes danced around the room before he sighed in defeat.

“It’s true… You remember the meeting, right?” Shui asked.

“Ummm… Well… Ahmn,” Elaia mumbled.

“You did it again?” Shui accused with a dead pan emotion.

“Yes…” she admitted.

“Luxdeorc will kill you one day, if this continues,”

“At least my illusions tricked you both,”

Shui rested his head on his palm. Elaia smiled guiltily.

“At the meeting, the elven leaders seemed just too calm. Even Lochlainn,” Shui explained.

Elaia remembered Lochlainn as the river mage who represented the Tidebound elves.

“That’s strange. I would understand if it came from the west. But you would think they would panic if it was coming from the east,”

“Luxdeorc has been bitter after the meeting. He is hiding something from us. All the leaders are,” Shui explained. There was anger in his voice, which surprised Elaia. She couldn’t remember the times Shui was angry. His fists were gripping themselves tightly.

“Brother said that he has a solution as we continue studying. That’s a good sign,” said Elaia. Shui’s anger washed away when he turned back to her.

“You are right,” he smiled.

“Do we know what sort of storm is going to destroy Xadia?” Elaia asked.

“Xadia is believed to be going to be swallowed by a wave,”

Elaia smiled, “That means your village-”

“No, the force of the wave would destroy my village,” he corrected.

Elaia’s smile faded. She then thought of something, “if it’s a wave then you might be able to influence it,”

“Maybe but there will be other external forces, such as the wind. Making this more of Giltbert’s specialty,”

“Giltbert is the most powerful sky mage. As long as we support him everything should be fine,” Elaia reassured.

“Yes, it will be,” as he said that Shui thought, _at least I hope so_.

Elaia brought her brother a fruit cake.

“How does it taste?” Elaia asked.

Luxdeorc was eating it as he wrote a letter. “Everything you make taste nice,” Luxdeorc replied, not looking up from the letter.

Elaia beamed with pride as she went back to her room holding an elegant box. She locked her bedroom door heading to work. She did feel annoyed that the Moonshadow elders would be wanting items for her at a time like this.

 _Not like I can do anything. A storm is out of my power_. Brushing away the negative thoughts she placed a bowl on her white table where a box of light emitting blue powder was on one side and on the other was a box of yellow powder, and in the middle was the elegant box.

With everything ready, she opened the box revealing purple sand. She ran a hand through it, it was not dry like normal sand, its texture was soft and almost silky. Very mouldable. _Perfect_.

She had baked the sand in moonlight for many nights now. They had even been baked under a full moon. This sand was no ordinary sand, like the black sand in the midnight desert, this purple sand absorbs moonlight.

She placed a hand full of the sand into the bowl, then mixed in Lunabloom pollen and sprinkles of the yellow powder. She had quite enjoyed this, usually she would hum as she was mixing.

When she stopped, she grabbed a palm size amount and flattened it to disc shape. Then would clasp in in both hands, close to her chest to infuse it with her own power. The disc would slightly glow white like the moon.

After a while, it was done. A purple flat circular disc shaped stone; the moonstone base of a moon opal. For her, the annoying part was to add the sliver designs around it, so elves didn’t accidentally break it before they needed to.

She understood why the Moonshadow elders wanted her to make moon opals. Since by crushing it, it allows non mages to moon magic. She just felt like they were really adding to her workload. She knew that she was the only mage able to make moon opal easily and efficiently, but that didn’t excuse them to bribe her with moonberry surprise. At least she was glad that they didn’t ask her for a primal stone. Those take months for her to make.

Another night where Elaia can’t get much sleep.

……………………

One day and one candle to the storm later. Elaia found nothing. She had still dug through the books, trying to find how can moon magic be used to stop a tsunami large enough to destroy Xadia.

She found nothing. Nevertheless, she hoped that the others found something.

All the Apostles gathered on hill east from the Storm Spire, across a rift of ocean. North west from the Uncharted Forest. South from the Black Tundra. Luxdeorc stood in front of the other Apostles.

The sky was cloudy with dark grey clouds rumbling as it attacks with bolts of lightning. The wind was fierce, threatening to blow down the most persistent of trees. An invisible barrier was around the Apostles, but the storm was still too strong. Luxdeorc stood as if unaffected by the wind, but the others had to tighten their stand to the ground.

Elaia to dig the bottom of her staff the ground and use it to keep her position instead of getting blown away. _After all that training, the wind is getting the better of me_. She thought. Her hair and robes were all getting blown backwards. Elaia would have been excited that this was the most sightseeing she had ever had in her life. However, her head was filled only with worries.

Most of the others were just like her. Poor Shui was probably the worst affected because of his fins. Terra had grown grass around tangling around her legs, to hold her to the ground.

“Elaia, did you cast an illusion over us,” asked Luxdeorc. His frustration visible on his face.

“Yes, I did brother,” answered Elaia from beside him, moving hair out of her face, “from the outside, everyone will think we look unaffected by the wind,” _Ensuring we do not look like embarrassments_.

“Yo, Lux. Are you sure, you have a solution?” asked Giltbert.

At that moment Elaia felt like her heart jumped to the moon. _A solution…? A solution! Giltbert I was entrusting you to come up with a plan. Xadia is going to be destroyed. XADIA IS GOING TO BE DETROYED because you all did not plan for a storm that is going to swallow Xadia! All the creatures will die. The world is ending.._. _Why didn’t-_ Despite Elaia’s thoughts, from the outside she appeared calm. Her brother always said that a Moonshadow elf must hide their emotions and a mage must remain composed.

“Yes, I did prepare solutions, but the elven leaders disagreed with them,” sneered Luxdeorc.

“Giltbert you weren’t able to find anything?” asked Shui in disbelief.

“I did find a way, but one sky mage is not enough to preform it,” Giltbert replied with annoyance.

“We are all going to die…” Terra said. Her face blank with shock.

“Discretion! Terra,” Savitri scolded, “keep your decency!”

“Maybe we should undo the barrier, to focus our power on Giltbert. Hence allowing him to preform his spell,” Elaia suggested. She was panicking on the inside but tried her best keep a calm demeanour. It was not easy, especially when speaking in the storm that was going to destroy everything in the next few moments.

“I had already suggested that as well to the elven leaders, but they insisted for the Apostles not to interfere,” said Luxdeorc. The annoyance in his voice increased. His eyebrows were knitted together. Elaia had no idea what got him this mad. She was uses to him holding back information but that didn’t calm down her heart.

 _At least if I get a heart attack now, I wouldn’t have to see the world end_. She thought.

Panic was starting to leak out of the other Apostles. Especially Shui who was turning white.

The elven leaders stood on a smaller bump of a hill, not facing the same amount of wind the Apostles faced. A few close soldiers helped the leaders stand but they were still overpowered by the wind, barely standing. Nevertheless, they looked calm.

The sky started to fade into a deep blue. No, that was not the sky. Elaia thought it was a mountain rising, but then came to the horrifying truth. It was a wave, wider than they could see. Moving closer to the trees, it rose higher than the mountains of Xadia, almost to the height of the Storm Spire; it probably would tower the Storm Spire before it hit.

Luxdeorc’s frown deepened. Elaia fell onto the ground, her calm demeanour gone. Giltbert shouted a curse. Terra froze with diluted eyes. Shui was white with sadness in his eyes. Savitri held her staff protectively in front of her.

A white shined from the tallest mountain. Elaia tilted her head towards the light, too afraid to move anything else. The light was emitted from a sparkling white hand, the sparkles continued downwards on indigo skin fading to midnight blue towards his robes.

The force of the wave was pulled towards the figure. The wind spiralled towards it.

Elaia started to calm down. She saw a side view of the figure. Long graceful horns on puffed starlight white hair. Long purple robes.

Energy came out of the wave into one hand and the wind spiralled into another hand.

Elaia did not know what was happening. To afraid to think, to hope.

The wave quickly shrunk. The sky started to clear. Soon the wave calmed back into the ocean. The sky showed peaceful night; its stars shined brightly, its crescent moon beamed on the figure who now held a primal stone on each hand.

 _He turned the storm into two primal stones? It takes me months to make one primal stone._ Elaia was completely amazed. The mysterious elf could only be one person. He smiled and bowed as if he just preformed a magic show. _So sparkly and mysterious? Aaravos…_ Elaia thought, she unknowing stood up and walked in his direction.

Giltbert yanked her arm back, snapping her awake. She looked at him, he shook his head, his eyes kept on nervously glancing at Luxdeorc.

“That is one-” Terra started before she got jabbed in the stomach by Savitri’s elbow. “What was that-” Terra stopped seeing Savitri gesture her head towards Luxdeorc. Luxdeorc looked like he could blast someone any second. His anger was intensified compared to before the storm. His hands were gripping his robes.

 _Definitely Aaravos_. Elaia thought, stepping away from her brother.

The elven leaders all shared their knowing smile.

“Like I said he could do it,” said Aditi the queen of the Sunfire elves. She had a very thick accent.


	4. Crescent Moon

Usually the Apostles moved in a strict procedure all the time. Reputation was never to be undermined. Except this time Luxdeorc was so mad that he did not give a damn to manage procedure. He had just performed a spell and broke a star gem to teleport everyone halfway back to the lair. Out of the sight of the elven leaders, wandering elves and… Aaravos. He had just barked an order to the Apostles to go home. Then he had been building up rage as he quickly rode on his Ancient White Stag.

Savitri flew above him on Hope. Giltbert just flew with his own wings, not wanting to ride any beast, he had always enjoyed the excise anyways. Terra rode a large Bearshroom; who was pink with white spots, had mushroom shaped ears, flowers on its legs and a sharp horn growing from the middle of its forehead.

This was Elaia’s only chance to plan something she wasn’t supposes to, because for once, her brother wasn’t paying attention to her. In normal circumstances, she might had felt weird from her brother’s behaviour or angry at the elven leaders for almost giving her a heart attack. But all she could think of was that she just saw the legendary mage for the first time.

“Slow down,” Elaia whispered to Griff. The Griffin rolled its eyes, following her commend. As if reading her mind, he flew her down to where Shui was riding Mercury and ran beside them.

“Pss, psss,” Elaia mumbled, trying to gain his attention.

Unfortunately, he couldn’t hear her. His deep eyes were downwards, appearing to stare at Mercury’s sliver fur. He was so within his depths of his thoughts, he could have fallen off Mercury anytime. If he were walking or swimming, he surely would have crashed into something.

Griff moved closer to Mercury and Mercury slowed his pace in return.

“Shui,” Elaia muttered louder, leading towards Shui.

“Huh?” Shui jumped awake, quickly lifting his head and straightening his back. “Oh? Hi Elaia, what’s wrong?”

“Can we talk?” Elaia whispered eyeing the others. Shui looked with uncertainty but went along with her wishes. They waited until the others were out of sight.

“Are you sure about this? You’ll get in trouble for leaving the group once Luxdeorc finds out,” whispered Shui. He couldn’t hide his worry anymore.

“Are you alright?” Elaia asked, taking Shui by surprise. He was most affected by the storm. When Aaravos appeared for a split second he glanced at the elven leaders angrily. Wrinkles of worry still surrounded his eyes.

“Yeah, I’ll fine,” he replied. Elaia stared at him with suspicion. He laughed,” you really are growing up,” he said the last part slowly with nostalgia. He smiled, almost brought to tears as he stared at Elaia. Until she made a sound for him to continue.

“Yeah, the truth is… I am worried for my village. It probably got… Hurt in the storm,” Shui explained, lowing his head in shame.

“Why can’t you visit it?” Elaia asked slowly. Worried that she will be scolded as an idiot for asking something obvious or something she should know after living with the other Apostles for so long.

Shui just smiled ruefully, “my village is at the edge of Xadia. My duty as an Apostle comes first. Do you remember how many letters Savitri receives each moon, requesting her to come back to Lux Aurea?”

Elaia laughed remembering the time Savitri just covered by a mountain of letters raining down on her. She remembered as an ignorant little kid; feeling jealous of all the attention Savitri received from her family, not sensing the pain behind her eyes.

Elaia knew that there was a deeper depth to Shui’s smiled. Another reason why he couldn’t return home. She thought it would be best if she didn’t ask. Sometimes truths stored in the heart enter shallow waters when they are ready.

“The leaders planned everything. The Tidebound representative had probably placed arrangements to protect the Tidebound villages,” Elaia suggested.

“Lochlainn?” Shui asked before sighing deeply. Surprising Elaia.

“You see, just as water can change its shape. Tidebound elves have varieties. The ones at the Tidebound Archipelago, the Black Tundra and the swamps near the uncharted forests, they are different with different cultures and ways of life,” Shui tried to explain, “Lochlainn is a river mage, he has at most only been to the Tidebound Archipelago villages five times,” he lowered his head, “Lochlainn isn’t… Trustworthy, he is only the representative of the Tidebound elves because he is more accustomed to land than us ocean dwellers.”

Shui paused. In silence, Elaia played with Griff’s feathers; unable to keep still. Griff and Mercury just stared at each other in awkwardness. Elaia felt a sense of failure because Shui’s anxiousness only increased.

“At least you’re stronger than him so worst case scenario, you can beat him up?” Elaia suggested.

Shui laughed, “Well, yes I could but I doubt that would help anyone,”

“It could make you feel better. A river mage…. They can never beat an ocean mage,” Elaia said, leaning upwards.

“Not entirely true,”

“Huh? All rivers are connected to the ocean. A river mage trains on harnessing the ocean primal inside rivers, a fragment of what ocean mages harness. In terms of raw power and arcanum connection, an ocean mage should be more powerful than a river mage,” Elaia explained with suspicion.

“Well you know how us Tidebound elves can live in both salt and fresh water,” asked Shui.

“Yes,” Elaia replied. She had hidden it well, but she felt like Shui still treated her as a child.

“River, lake and swamp mages are more accustomed to land than us ocean mages. Rivers within Xadia are mostly fresh water. And controlling fresh water is actually very different to controlling salt water,” Shui started using his hands to help explain, but ended up mostly doing circles. Elaia tilted her head, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. “You already know what fresh water and salt water have different properties, one is drinkable to you, one is easier to swim in, water composition is different, one is easier to float in, they have different gradients,” Shui paused to look at Elaia, who was still keenly listening. However, Shui knew that at this rate he will be spending all night talking about water. All night… That was something he knew they couldn’t risk.

“In a battle between a River mage and an Ocean mage within Xadia, River mages will have access to rivers and they will be able to control them better than ocean mages. Giving the River mages a much higher chance of winning the battle,” Shui simplified.

“But in a battle close to the ocean. Ocean mages will have the advantage,” said Elaia.

“But the chances of battling close to the ocean is shallow,”

Elaia went quiet, staring at the crescent moon and stroking her delicate fingers through Griff’s fur. Griff’s fur was a mix between feathers and fur. Where it was stiff feathers on his head and wing, then it became softer down to his body. The feathers becoming softer and narrower like fur along his body.

“Elaia, there was something else you wanted to talk about, right?” asked Shui.

 _Brother will go mad if he ever finds out_. She thought looking down. Shui looked around them.

“It’s alright, you can talk about whatever you want. Nobody else is here, if you want to talk then talk,” Shui relieved. At this point Shui was excited about what Elaia wanted to talk about.

“That was Aaravos we saw there….” Elaia said.

Shui was surprised by her response. He remembered the bright light, the beacon of hope who stopped the storm. Shui knew that he was no beacon of hope but instead a conspiracy by the elven leaders.

“The real Aaravos,” Elaia exclaimed. Shui almost fell off Mercury only grasping his fur just in time to pull himself up. “The legendary master of all six primal sources! The most powerful elf in Xadia,”

Shui was inexpressive. He did not know what to say.

“This is my first time seeing the legend. He instantly turned the storm into two primal stones. I don’t think I could ever become that powerful. A moon primal stone is already so difficult to make,” her speaking pace quickened.

“You really were intrigued by that event… Just don’t let Luxdeorc find out,” Shui said awkwardly. He imagined Luxdeorc’s rage personifying into fire around him.

“Well ranking the most powerful beings in Xaida, first tier would be the Archdragon royals and Aaravos!” Elaia turned to face him, “I doubt any Archdragon could hurt him even if they wanted to,”

“And us Archmages would be second tier…” Shui replied.

“He is so cool, he looks mysterious and he seems nice,”

“I doubt he is all that he seems. Remember beneath a surface there is a deep depth,”

“I know about that I am a Moon Archmage, amongst many other titles brother gave me. I know that appearances are not the truth, just as truth and lies are just one side of the other,”

“Sometimes I feel like you Moon mages purposefully twist your words in order to confuse others,”

“You will never know,” Elaia smirked cheekily, “actually we don’t most of the time. Anyways fooling you ocean mages would be a waste of time, knowing your surface vs depth philosophy,”

“Appearances vs reality, surface vs depth. They can be similar but also have distinctive differences. In the end they help us pass down wisdom and awareness. Looks like the only ones who can be fooled are the Sunfire and Earthblood elves,”

Elaia started laughing, “remember when we tricked Terra into cutting open an exploding pie? Or the time Giltbert tricked her into eating a rotten fruit. Or when Terra was tricked to dye her own leaves red?”

“Yeah….” He said. He did not remember those as fun times because Luxdeorc was not fond of pranks in the mansion.

Mistaking Shui’s response. Elaia gasped, quickly regaining her posture, “sorry,”

“No, no, please don’t,” Shui shook his webbed hands in front of him, “Luxdeorc is not here, please just be yourself,”

Elaia looked down in shame. Shui felt utter disappointment in himself. He rarely saw her laugh like that.

Elaia looked at Shui again, “why does brother hate Aaravos so much?”

“I thought you would know,” Shui blinked in surprise, “you’re the most closest one to him,”

“Brother never tells me anything,” Elaia exclaimed in defence. “Unless its spells, history or lessons,” she said lowering her tone, “I felt that they were once close though,”

“Probably, the lore says that all Startouch elves were once close. Then after the era of the first elves, they started to spread away. Their numbers lessening each century,”

“But they age like the stars. How do their numbers lessen?”

“I don’t know. Every myth says differently, some say that there weren’t that many Startouch elves to begin with. Some say that there are other reasons… Some say that their numbers haven’t declined but they are just hiding really well, underground, at the star nexus, even in the ocean,” Shui laughed at the last word. “This one myth even said that they moved out of Xadia to start elf populations in other lands,”

“Other reasons?”

“Just really unrealistic, most likely false reasons. We should get going,”

He gestured forward. She nodded and Griff and Mercury started walking. Griff shook his head awake. Mercury blinked himself awake. If they had kept still any longer then Griff and Mercury would have most likely fell asleep on the spot.

“We should quicken our pace,” Shui suggested. He started to have cold sweat.

Elaia nodded. Griff and Mercury started running.

 _Aaravos and my brother, just what happened?_ Elaia thought.

“Shui have you ever hated anyone before?” Elaia asked.

“I think not. What’s wrong? Do you hate someone?”

“I don’t think so. I was just wondering how it must feel to be angry every time you see someone. Maybe I should ask Terra?”

“Terra doesn’t hate you,”

“I never thought she did….”

“Oh,” Shui paused for a moment, “I was just ensuring you knew,”

Elaia stared at the sky. “Aaravos, another Startouch elf… I wonder if I can ever see him again?”

“Pray you don’t or else Luxdeorc is going to explode one day,”

“He knows a lot of ancient spells,”

“He probably made most of them like Luxdeorc. Speaking of Luxdeorc he had most likely tried to erase the teachings of Aaravos’s spells. So best you don’t ever find any of spell of Aaravos,”

 _What is the point of erasing someone else’s spells? Spells that can benefit future generations, erased just because of hate? All spells should be kept whether they are good or bad_. She thought.

Fortunately for them when they arrived at the lair Luxdeorc did not notice, for he locked himself in his tower as soon he arrived.

Giltbert was whistling jokes as soon as they arrived.

“Shui and little Elaia. Finally, you two have grown a spine. I almost thought this day will never come,”

Beside Giltbert, Savitri’s disappointing frown was truly contrasting him.

“Sorry, I was having trouble controlling Mercury,” said Shui. Mercury rolled his eyes.

“And ocean elf fails at lying again,” smirks Giltbert, “on a normal day, Lux would kill you for hogging Elaia,”

“No brother wouldn’t,” smiled Elaia. In her heart she remembered her brother’s angry face and was glad he didn’t find out. Giltbert raised a disbelieving eyebrow at Elaia.

“What matters is that you two left the group. What if you were attacked? What if something had happened to you?” Savitri scolded. She turned to Shui, “what if you dehydrated?” Shui started to speak, but Savitri turned to Elaia, “what if you got lost?”

“But I don’t get-” Elaia whispered. Savitri leant in, so close to her face. Elaia was highly tempered to flinch back when someone was in her personal space.

“I REMEMBER when you were clinging on to Luxdeorc and where you got 6 feet away from him, you got lost,”

Elaia had wanted to reply but didn’t see the point because Savitri would have just interrupted her anyways. So, she just kept her head down. Elaia had remembered that day clearly, it was the first time she had left the lair when she was nine. Luxdeorc and Savitri had taken her to Silvergrove, to see the Moonshadow elders. She was so intrigue by the bushes and the moon arcanum that filled the air, it was the first time she had touched a brush in years because before she could only stare that them from her window. When her brother started to walk away, she had gotten scared in the area that turned foreign over the years. She knew her brother was on the other side of the building. She was just not uses to him being so far away, so she ran back to him clinging on to his arm in case he disappeared. Her brother was fine with her behaviour, smiling and keeping everyone else away from her. What she didn’t remember was Savitri’s frown at the time.

“If any of you had died…” Savitri continued chastising them as Giltbert rolled his eyes from behind her and made circles with his fingers beside his head. “For now the priority is, we must not let Luxdeorc know of this,”

That was something they all silently agreed on.

“Any other obvious facts you would like to ask Miss Sunshine?” sarcastically asked Giltbert.

Savitri glinted at him with anger. At that moment the radiance of her staff reflected sharp gleam in her eyes, illumining a fierce fire. Her burning glare ensuring retribution, normally burnt through someone’s soul.

In respond, Giltbert gave his famous smile, in a mocking tone. Leaning back in the air.

“Hey, no fighting! What if Luxdeorc hears you?” Shui ran between them, his hands defensively in front of him. At the mention of Luxdeorc’s name, everyone quietly parted their ways. Savitri still flared in her eyes, eyes trailing her target. Giltbert’s smile widened, his eyes held a playful breeze.

Shui gave Elaia a shrug before leaving her side. They were outside for hours and the air was too dry for Shui, a small part of skin on his neck cracked along with other parts he kept hidden.

Elaia smiled an ignorant smile back at him as she walked in the direction of her room.

Her brother was still in his tower, she was worried for him. _Is he ok? How is he feeling? Is he hungry? Will he get better the next day?_ The thoughts flashed across her mind as she stared at her ceiling. However, this was a rare opportunity; if she checked on her brother, he would likely force her to keep him company, but if she didn’t….

She could do something free from orders.

As silent as she entered, she exited her room holding the elegant box. Her room was beside Luxdeorc’s section, it was essential, she made no sound. Not a single rebellious squeak from her door. Even as she walked the hall, she used the same style she used on stealth missions. If she were walking on dry leaves, her footsteps would have still been as silent as it were now.

She had left her staff in her room, giving her movements less restriction. Her brother would in no universe be happy with her decision, he had warned her on multiple occasions that a mage must never leave their staff behind because they will be defenceless to major spells. She just hoped that since her brother was coped in his tower, likely he’ll stay there for the entire night.

Down the stairs, she so far met no trouble from Savitri and Gilbert, Shui’s room downstairs was also dormant.

Her acute ears heard a footstep. Instantly she backed into the shadows of a pillar and activated her transparent dark Moonshadow form. Her purple markings turned a light shade of green, her skin and clothes turned transparent and shadow like. She never needed a primal stone to enter this form, it came naturally when she called on the moon arcanum inside of her.

Terra walked out from her room yawning. She blinked half awake, causally walking past the pillar which Elaia hid behind. Even if Terra was alert she won’t have been able to notice Elaia. Elaia knew that her position was visible to Shui’s room. She was prepared to crawl to the ceiling and turn completely invisible if she must. It would be difficult to climb with one hand but she could do it if she jumped first.

Terra walked to the cooler, took out a glass containing white liquid. She drunk half of it with large slurps before placing it back in the cooler and walking drowsy back to her room.

 _She was the one drinking all the juice!_ She thought as she slipped out the back door, staying in Moonshadow form just in case.

The cold air, the fresh grass, starry night sky and its crescent moon. Excitement exploded from within her. She couldn’t hold it back, she ran and twirled around the backyard. The backyard of the lair was huge, only an insignificant proportion closest to the mansion was not forest.

She laid down on the grass, setting the elegant box beside her. She opened it to allow the purple sand within to bake in the moonlight. She had a place in the lair opened in moonlight and closed in sunlight to ensure the sand would receive the most amount of moonlight and not get contaminated by the sunlight, but she didn’t see why not let this time let the sand bask along with her.

As much as she loved the forest, the grass on a slant gave her a clear view of the stars. It was her most favourite hobby to watch the night sky of stars beside the moon. The crescent moon gave her power and connection to her surroundings, it allowed a special bond between all who understand the moon arcanum. The stars and the moon just gave her a tranquil feeling, day could never give.

She felt something fluffy twitch on the back of her neck in her hair. She reached and pulled out an Adoraburr. It cheerfully jumped up and down in her palm, enjoying the crescent moonlight.

“Did you follow from my room?” Elaia asked. The Adoraburr smiled, squeaking as it jumped.

“I should name you one day,”

The Adoraburr jumped with joy as if in agreement. She placed it down on her shoulder where it jumped up and snuggled against her face.

It stopped jumping and in peace they just watched. Mysterious stars sparkled in the sky were just like the stars glittered all over the skin of Aaravos and her brother.

She didn’t know this feeling she was feeling, for once she isn’t with her brother but with someone else. Watching the stars with that someone else. Her brother never understood the satisfaction she had from watching stars, when he saw she doing so, he would usually take her back up to the tower and turn her time into a lesson on constellations.

It felt nice for her. To watch the stars with the Adoraburr by her side.


	5. Good Will

When the sun beams started to taint the night goodbye, Elaia’s eyes opened. The sky was mostly dark, but the threats brought by the sun could not be ignored. Carrying the purple sand box and the Adoraburr, she quickly went back to her room. Her stealth was silent and cautious, locking the backdoor as it would be. The click of the mechanisms could not be heard.

With no disturbances (nobody came out of their rooms), she safely returned to her room. She stared at the Adoraburr cupped in her hands.

“What do you think of Rakesh?” she asked. The Adoraburr cheered in response. “Rakesh it is. Sorry but I’ll going to have to leave you for a while today. The elders of Silvergrove called for me this afternoon,”

Rakesh squeaked in a questioning manner, leaning as if tilting its head. Elaia moved to her desk where a box contained a pile of moon opals.

At the sight of the half empty box, she exhaled a deep breath. She faced Rakesh, “looks like I’ll be busy in the morning,” Rakesh rubbed against her fingers, causing Elaia to smile. _This isn’t so bad. I don’t need free time and this is a chance for me to visit the Moonshadow forest_. She thought looking at her window. _It’s better than staying here…_ Elaia had never had so much freedom in her youthful years. Rarely did she leave the mansion two days in a row. Before the storm, she had never been that far across Xadia.

“You better get some sleep,” she placed Rakesh on her bed and went to work.

The sun shined brightly, marking midday. Down the stairs the other Apostles could be heard, Elaia’s box of opals was almost full. She was trying to speed up the process and improve after each opal. For the last few she decided to fuse more power into them.

Clasping it close to her chest. She could help but think while feeling the flow of power _. Will I ever reach a quarter of Aaravos’s power? Or even a third of brother’s power?_ She giggled. _Startouch elves are incomparable. Will brother praise me if I solve all the problems in Silvergrove? Will brother be proud of me if I ever become stronger? Powerful…_ Instantly she thought of Aaravos holding the two primal stones, the moon beaming on him, his smile and bow as if everything was a simple show. _He must be full of wisdom. Would I be able to learn anything around him?_

She felt light shining into her eyes. Moonlight. She opened her eyes, finding the source of the light coming from within her clasped hands. Her newest moon opal is glowing white moonlight, dancing in shades of transitioning transparency like light reflecting on waving water.

Using her pliers she carefully surrounded the opal in silver, though this time she turned it into a necklace with golden, silver and copper intertwining threads. She examined it from the threads to the unique full moon symbol in front. She muttered a small chant turning the full moon symbol into a phrasing moon; full, waning, quarter, crescent, new, crescent, first quarter, waxing and back into a cycle.

Beaming proudly, she ran out of her room to find her brother. She could hear arguments down the stairs. _Probably Gilbert teasing Terra again. Terra needs to learn respect._ Elaia thought strongly. _And Gilbert needs to learn kindness._ Elaia’s smile widened, they were behaving normally like any other day. Arguing until Savitri could find a way to break them up.

The door at the base of her brother’s tower was unlocked but she hoped the hatch to his bedroom was the same. She almost rushed in, forgetting to knock.

She did quick knocks, “brother, it’s me. May I come inside?”

She heard the intake of breath, “Yes you may,” he answered. He sounded different, Elaia who was with him all her life could tell his difference in tone, there was a flicker of annoyance, a hangover from yesterday but it wasn’t directed at her. She instead started to worry about him, she didn’t notice him eating or drinking. His tolerance to hungry, pain and temptation was far stronger than hers but that never stopped her from worrying for him.

“Are you alright, brother?” she asked moving closer, hiding her opal behind her back.

He looked back at her. The look of pure concern on her face washed out his anger. He thought about how her eyes were so large, fill of innocence. She was still the same child he raised, hopefully she will die the same when old.

He brushed a hair behind her ear. Concern drenched his finger lingering behind her ear.

“I am alright as always. How are you feeling?” he asked with rare kindness in his voice.

“I am fine,” she quickly answered. She saw in his face that he wanted more, so she continued. “The storm capable of destroying Xadia, disappeared so easily because of one elf….” She felt she was entering dangerous territory so she quickly changed, “the leaders could have trusted as with the information. Our existence is to serve Xadia,”

Her brother sighed before turning back to her, “the leaders didn’t care who dealt with the storm. They only cared for the storm to be dealt with,”

Elaia was uses to how it always seemed like her brother was withholding information from her. He had secrets he would likely never tell any of the Apostles. Why would he? He had wisdom of thousands of years. He was living history from the first elves who walked on Xadia. Xaida’s original landscape, the feeling of untouched soil, what were the first specks of dust like, he knew it all.

There was no point for him to tell the Apostles of his secrets. The Apostles might be like family, but he’ll outlive all of the members and their grandchildren. _I doubt I could ever fit all of brother’s knowledge in my head_ , Elaia thought about her own short lifespan. Her brother looked exactly the same from when she first met him and when she turned wrinkly and sore, he will still look the same. He would be the one who would have to bury her.

“Does brother ever feel lonely?” asked Elaia. She could recognise the flicker of surprise on his face.

“With you alive I will never feel lonely. I still have many things to teach you,” he replied. Elaia thought of herself old and falling into a dark hole landing into a soft open coffin. If she opened her heavy wrinkled eyes to peck upwards, she would see her brother above. _He would be the one who would have to bury me…._ Luxdeorc sensed something amiss, “I still have to take care of the Apostles,”

Elaia looked up at him again.

“I have to ensure the Apostles continue over the generations and I have to guide the elven leaders,”

“That sounds tiring for brother,”

He looked at her in silence for a moment. Elaia started mentally creating a list of things she might have done wrong. _I’m not sitting properly. I keep looking downwards. Maybe my hair is messy?…_

“Would you do anything to help the Apostles, if you could?”

Now was Elaia’s turn to be surprised. She had thought for sure he was going to scold her. She wondered if he had asked a trick question.

“Yes, I would,” she answered clearly with no hesitation. Just like she was taught to when she made her oath.

“Would you always support my decisions and my commands?”

“Yes brother,”

“Remember, as an Apostle. Xadia comes first. And always trust your family,” his voice toughed as if delivering a warning. She knew by family, he meant for the Apostles to trust each other. He had always warned her since she was a child, how the world is harsh. The only ones who really have your back is your family.

 _The elven leaders were never to be fully dependant on…_ She realised the sad truth. All the elves in Xadia trusted them. They influence all the laws of Xadia. Yet, it never meant they were good inside.

“I will never forget!” Elaia spoke firmly. The words were long ago engraved on her soul.

Her brother nodded in satisfaction.

He found it difficult to stop guilt from showing. He knew she was not really ready for what was planned for her. Year after year he had planned to tell her, year after year he avoided it. He had decided when she first reached adulthood, then he procrastinated it. He knew he could not always protect her from her duties as the last one. _She needs to know_ , he reminded himself. He remembered the little Moonshadow elf cuddling itself in the dark corner, arms full of slashes.

He stood up and headed towards the stairs, “let’s prepare to depart for Silvergrove,”

Elaia just remembered the original reason why she came here.

“Brother,” she called out cheerfully. The opal still hidden behind her back. He looked with strange curiosity.

She slowly walked towards him to build suspense. Little does she remember all that usually does was build annoyance in him.

She pulled out the moon opal, holding it proud like a medal. “Ta-da,” she smiled. Her smile widened when she saw a face reaction from him when he saw the moon opal.

He examined it in his hands. The moving light from the opal glowed against the stars on his hands.

“You have improved. The unique silver design is attractive against the glow from the opal. Good job,”

Elaia was jumping up and down in her heart. From the outside, her eyes beamed. On the inside, she wanted to do backflips.

“I expect you to make one that glows like the full moon in the future,”

His expectations seemed impossible to her, but it couldn’t damper her joy for receiving a praise.

“So… Brother. Do you want to have it?” she asked.

“I have no need for it,” he started to turn away.

“Wait. I mean. Would you accept this as a gift? It the best opal I ever made,” she looked down, holding her arms up with the opal cupped in her hands. Looking at her from his peripheral vision he sighed. At times like this he wished she acted more like her age. _She could never speak to council members like this_ , he thought.

He folded her hands, pushing the opal back to her. “Keep it for yourself. I expect you to make a better one in the future,”

She wanted to say more, instead she held it in, and her brother walked away. She felt that her good will was rejected. _It was not good enough to him. Nothing ever is…._ She followed his order and prepared for Silvergrove. The place where she had mixed feelings about.


	6. Silvergrove Problems

The way to Silvergrove was quick, riding on beasts. She rode on Griff and her brother rode on his stag. She could still feel Griff’s annoyance from being woken up during the day especially. And she had to put a saddle on him to tie on boxes – she could swear she heard him hiss when the leather touched his fur.

She felt the familiar feeling of something brushing the back of her neck.

“Shhhh,” she whispered. She felt Rakesh hide back in her hair. She had really not wanted to bring him because she was almost certain her brother would kill her for bring a pet into the lair. However, Rakesh was almost faint from hunger. She could not bear to see him that way. Adoraburrs ate nectar, which she could have tried to steal from Terra’s bedroom. Though the fight last week was still fresh in her mind, so she wanted to keep away from Terra’s bedroom for a little while longer. Which left the last option, to bring him with her to the meadows around Silvergrove. She felt an uneasy feeling about this in her stomach, though she would never choose the alternative, to leave him to starve.

Her brother asked her to perform the dancing ritual into Silvergrove, all he needed was to walk around the ritual circle during her last steps and they could both enter.

As usual there was a crowd of Moonshadow elves waiting for them. The three long silver bearded cloaked elders stood in front. The high elder in the middle though, wore bands on his withered horns that looked like they could crack any second. He wore jewels all over his cloak and fine robes beneath it, the most prominent was the large moon opal around his neck.

Elaia sometimes could not tell if it was the large moon opal or the elder himself who made her feel uneasy. He had demanded her to make that large moon opal for him in a short amount of time. He had peeved her for days to no end and forced her to use a large proportion of her own resources (he didn’t even prepare her the resources), she could have made three moon opals instead of that large one. She treasured all her creations while making them, though that time a small part of her heart had wanted that moon opal to have no power. Regardless of the thoughts in her head, she only showed smiles when the villagers waved to her.

Most of the Moonshadow elves went straight to Elaia, allowing the large moon opal elder and her brother to sneak away from the side. 

“Have you been properly training her?” asked the more grandly presented high elder.

“Naturally I have. We will continue this discussion elsewhere,” Luxdeorc’s glare was piercing sharp like a knife warning with the blade side on the throat.

No matter how many times Elaia went there, she could never get uses to it. The village Moonshadow elves came up to her like a rush. Their admiring eyes held limitless expectations for her. Their wide cheerful smiles did not allow disappointment.

If it were a gang of shadow spiders she could slash them and walk away. If it were an overcrowding herd of puppy shadowpaws, she could run away. However here she could not get away.

The excited elves started crowding around her, disregarding her personal space. Everything suddenly felt like it was happening so fast to her. They were grabbing onto her robes, her hands, her arms, touching her staff, the younger elflings are likely trying to play with her hair; most of them jumping.

She glared around for her brother, turning her head in all directions. Tempted to call out for him.

She couldn’t see his midnight hair, his long horns, his tall figure, his starry glow. He wasn’t there. _Of course he wasn’t_. She had almost forgotten he was never there during these times. He had already left to do his own business.

Her breathing was restrained. She felt sick in her stomach. She could not think over the sound of blood throbbing in her head from her quick thumping heart. The smell of sweat mixed with the leaf scents someone else used to wash their bodies. The smell of unwashed breath and the smell of crushed berries. She was suffocating in the smells of other elves. Tighter and tighter towards her they came. Some were saying things, but she can’t understand them, there were too many voices at once. Even if she somehow got out of this situation and ran away, her brother would scold her for sure. She knew she should have made an illusion come there instead.

 _Something! I have to say something or else I won’t have any air left to do so! Then I’ll be dead. Think!_ She tried to remember why did she come here again. She felt the familiar sensation of soft fur brushing against the back of her neck. _Rakesh?_ She remembered how she needed to feed Rakesh. Slowly in reverse order she started to remember again; she came with her brother, Rakesh was hungry, brother rejected her moon opal. _Moon Opal?_ She remembered her box of moon opals.

“El-Elder…” she tried to speak but it came out as a mumble. She closed her eyes, opening them again with the last of her breath. “Elders. I have come with the requested,”

Her speech to the remaining two elders caused the villagers to part away from her in respect. Elaia didn’t take her much wanted breath of relief and tried not to show how glad she felt when they parted away.

Her brother had trained her to calm and slow down her breathing. In the most dire situations, panic led to death. Shui taught her to compose her emotions underwater, have quick movements and panic would lead to air escaping you. And Giltbert had taught her to take calm deep breaths to survive high areas where oxygen is scarce, for panicked quick short breaths won’t allow air to reach your muscles.

“Don’t distract her sacredness. She is very busy,” said the elder stepped closest to the crowd. Apart from the elder who left with Luxdeorc, the remaining two elders looked identical. Elaia heard them give their names once but guilty she couldn’t remember it and even if she did, she could not tell them apart. Sometimes she could try by noticing on some days, untidy strands of fabric on the cloak of one of them, the slight mispositioning of a jewel on one of their horns or an untied button. Other than that, they even have the same low creaky voice concealing surreptitious desires.

 _I hope I didn’t look overwhelmed._ Elaia thought, keeping a smile and (despite not wanting to) eye contact with the elves, to give herself a calm illusion.

The elders lived for a long time and noticed things others couldn’t. They said ‘distract’, they won’t use the word ‘overwhelm’ because no one would expect an Archmage to be unable to deal with this small amount of notability in a single village. Even if this village was the home to most of the Moonshadow elves.

The villagers nodded in agreement with the elders.

Elaia mentally sighed in relief. _The Elders still helped me. They just didn’t know whether to interfere before._

The two elders were both over 140 years old. Limp with extreme overlapping saggy skin hidden by their long white beards and large cloaks. Despite all, they were not fragile; their small dark eyes were calculating and guileful.

Elaia whistled for Griff. As he flew down some of the villages could not help but admire him, the way his sliver fur reflects the sunlight making him appear as if he was glowing white, and how light is transparent through the outer loose fluffy strands of his feathers. They could not notice the rebelling annoyance in his eyes.

Elaia ran up to him, taking a box from his saddle, presenting it to the elders. Their eyes were glued to box, as she opened it to them revealing the moon opal. She did not see the rapacious sparkle in their beady eyes.

“These are the requested moon opals also as a thanks to the gifts this village had generously given,” she gave a small bow, which the elders returned. It would have been awkward if she did a large bow because she doubts the elders could bend their humped backs that far. She had to say it was ‘also in thanks’ or else the elders would take the opals as a token of generosity and still expect to be paid back. She couldn’t specify moonberry surprise in case there was something the elders had given, just as she couldn’t specify the elders because they represented the village; conveniently almost everything the village owes. She deeply disliked politics.

The elder to the right raised a hand, a tall male stepped out from the crowd and while bowed with his head lowed, he reached out his arms to receive the box. She gave him her box of annoying hard work with a smile. He was not an ordinary assassin; his figure was well built but his blades were not well concealed on his back. In this village, there were killers with civilians. They all wore smiles, had families, friends and pleasant hobbies. Behind this illusion, beside some villagers were living weapons willing to throw their lives away by a blink’s notice given by the elders.

“Now we have important matters to discuss, may you please follow us?” the elder to the left spoken with politeness even though there was no refusal expected.

“Of course, let as continue as always,” Elaia answered formally. She was faster but walked behind the elders as apart of respect and protocol.

Every elven race had their own cultures. Those of the Moonshadow elves were hidden within themselves. An illusion of invisibility hiding the village and an illusion of kindness hiding the true society of assassins within themselves. Cold hearts behind helping hands, sharpened blades behind respect and dying oaths behind order.

Nevertheless, Elaia actually felt somewhat at peace with the atmosphere of the village. Of course, when she was alone with personal space and not overcrowded. The centre of Silvergrove was always dark like night, lit by lanterns. The air was at times, with protective mist, keeping secrets safe. What Elaia felt tranquil with the most was the distance scent of the moon.

For the elders’ old age, they still had spirit. The meeting point they usually talk at was in a small moon white building at the highest point of the village, where the sunshine could reach and moonlight was most easily received.

“Ka-coo….”

“Ka-cooo….”

The sounds of a fake (extremely unrealistically fake) pigeon call carried by the wind was one she could recognise anywhere. She glanced left, in the bushes was a Moonshadow elf boy similar in age to herself, enthusiastically waving to her.

She almost called out but stopped herself. Instead she smiled and waved back when no one else looked. _Glad he’s still alright_. The ka-cooing stopped when he got her attention. If she got caught, the elders would consider it disrespectful. If he got caught, unknown flesh stinging punishments awaited him.

When she was sure no one was looking, she brushed the leaves of the closest bushes, allowing Rakesh to slide down her shoulder down to the leaves. They exchanged sneaky smiles before they parted ways.

Upon entering the meeting point, Elaia sat on a comfortable cushion staff by her side, whilst the elders sat in front of her on colourful patterned mats, threaded with luminescent wool from Luneeps.

“How are you with your studies?” asked the right elder; there was no kindness in his voice.

“My studies have been proceeding fine,”

“If it is as fine as you say, would you show us a demonstration?” asked the left elder. Their eyes stared with eagerness.

Elaia smiled. She turned into vivid colours before fading into colourful smoke until nothing was left.

“As the moon Archmage, there are many things I could do,”

Both elders heard her whisper in their right ear, both turned startled to find doubles of her beside them.

“Is there anything in particular you would like to see?” the duplicates asked in unison.

The elders tried to pretend to look calm on the outside, but there was a pause in the air.

Without an answer, the walls turned into sparkling diamond shaped tiles of a diversity of bright colours. The tiles broke apart, revealing white light behind them. The glittering colours started whirling around them like a spiral of confetti. It came together then broke apart in a flash of moonlight.

Elaia sat in front of them once again. The walls and ceiling were back to beautifully structured white stone they were before.

“Was that demonstration alright?” asked Elaia. Speaking to the elders was always difficult to her. The three of them were of the highest status to the Moonshadow elves. They must be spoken with absolute respect. Whereas Elaia must never appear timid, for herself had to look deserving of respect as apart of the Apostles. What makes things worst was that Moonshadow culture considered emotion as weakness, a mask to hide emotions was expected when talking to outsiders. Elaia was of high status almost equal to that of the elders, except she must show discipline for being younger than them and as a guest in their territory. Although Elaia was a Moonshadow born in Silvergrove and held responsibility for the Moonshadow elves, she was never truly one of them.

The elders answered at once.

“There was too much colour,”

“Too much light,”

“Were you not able to mimic the surrounds outside of this building?”

Elaia was disappointed in herself for not being able to appease them, but of course she would not show that.

“If that is what you would like to see, I can accomplish that,”

The building around them seemed to disappear. All they could see was grass and the surroundings outside the once building.

The elders gave small nods, “that would be enough,” the walls reappeared as they were before.

Elaia quickly removed a small smile from her face. _At least they are particularly satisfied._

“There is a rather inquisitive matter,”

“You continue to use your title of ‘the Moon Archmage’ rather than your more framed title,”

Elaia couldn’t prevent her eyebrow’s twitch. Her own words repeated themselves in her head. ‘ _As the moon Archmage, there are many things I could do’. ‘Archmage’._

“You are the only living moon druid. Yet your actions make it seem like you are shamed of that title,”

She shook her head, “I could never feel ashamed of such a title. It is one of great honour and importance,” she snuck sneak glances from time to time in an attempt to read the Elders, “it can feel like a heavy burden at times,” Elaia felt the elder’s glare on her sharper, “I have just recently entered adulthood a year ago and have yet to reach the expectations to deserve the title,”

She paused waiting for their reply. It didn’t take long but she felt like everything around her was moving in slow motion. She slowed down her breathing to keep her heart calm. The elder’s glare seemed sharp enough to pierce through her soul. _Hope they believe it._ She thought.

“You are naturally born a druid, there is no deserving of a title you are born with,”

“It is a title no one else has,”

“Though many have tried to obtain,”

Their voices were louder, deeper than their usual creaking voice.

Elaia remembered her brother, the way how he often spoke. From her time living with him, Elaia knew very clearly what was in the elders’ voices. It was anger with a hint of annoyance.

“You are very lucky indeed,”

Elaia just nods in response and smiled to be polite. The painful silence in the air passed quicker this time.

“Moving to the topics we intended to discuss. We belief you have heard from the last council of leaders meeting,” they speak as though they were there themselves although out of the elders and Elaia, the three inside the building; none of them was at that meeting. “A young Sunfire kin died of eating a death berry while playing with our Moonshadow kin,”

 _This again_ , Elaia thought knowing this was going to be another long discussion.

“The Sunfire elves still blame the Moonshadow elves and are too stubborn to let this resolve,”

“I assume an apology hasn’t been given to the Sunfire elves for their loss?”

“The Sunfire elfing died of its own account. No one forced its hand. Hence we will not be placed responsible over its death,”

 _I knew they were going to say that_. Elaia felt the dizzy dread of her anticipated pile of troubles. If she could sigh without insulting the elders, she would do it deeply.

‘Its’ to other tribes that might sound harsh but Moonshadow elfings are raised to become tough. Taught with love behind ruthless actions, in order to pass down the message of honour. To take life while respecting it. 

“The Sunfire elves are using this incident to threaten the bond between Sunfire and Moonshadow elves with when our representative asked the Sunfire elves to prove their alliance by sharing their Sunforged blades,” the elders continued.

 _Of course they’ll disagree with that!_ Elaia still feels amazed how bold the Moonshadow elves have become since the start of the dragon queen; Luna Tenebris’s reign. She almost couldn’t believe the history books claiming that Moonshadow elves were uses to keep to the shadows. _After a new moon, the full moon eventually appears._

“Sunforged blades can only be forged in the Sunforge, as known as the sun nexus,” she remembered what Savitri told her when she was little. _Only the high Priestess can truly control the Sunforge_. “Unlike Moonshadow craft, Sunfire craft have no secrets in their design but are little in numbers. Perhaps it would be best for the Sunfire elves to show their commitment to the alliance in other ways for now,” the gravity of the elder’s stare crushed her. As they judged her response, she felt as if the air thickened rapidly, potentially until she could no longer breath. She understood why the elders would be so interested in the sunforged blades. A blade which could cut anything, could slice someone without retaliation. Missions could be complete with less causalities. Any human barrier would no longer stand.

 _They won’t give up easily…._ She knew the elders saw the sunforged blades as an opportunity to advance Moonshadow weapon, but she didn’t trust this method. _Should I be more specific on my option?_ She wondered. “Despite the magical properties, sunforged blades are moulded into simple designs. The heat they radiate will not allow our craftsmen to mend the blades into Moonshadow weapons,” the increasing intensity of the attention on her made her want to throw up, “the only way for the blades to be mended to Moonshadow design, would be for the high Priestess to do it herself. That is, if Silvergrove is willing to share the secrets to their own craft,” the elders rarely showed strong emotions, usually emotions could only be seen by paying attention to the changes in their eyes, and she was pretty sure she did not imagine the raging annoyance sparked by her last comment.

 _Calm down_ , she willed herself. She slowed down her heat beat and breathing to relax the butterflies in her stomach. _It is just the elders and their creepy eyes. And the scolding lecture brother is going to give if I made a mistake_. She swallowed. _The elders just want the best for Silvergrove._

“Even if the assassins carried the blades by their sides. Missions are almost all carried out during the night and the light emitted by the blade would give away their positions,” she continued in a steady reliable voice.

The left elder gave scratchy cough, which was actually a chuckle, “have you forgotten the scabbard is able hide the glow of the blades as well as the heat?” he sneered (it was hard to tell because his beard covered his mouth).

“Seems like you haven’t studied enough of Sunfire culture?” the right elder said in almost a mocking tone, “this would have to be reported to Luxdeorc. Indolence is unaccepting for someone in your status-”

“I was talking about just before the strike,” she blurted out in an irritate tone before she could stop herself. _You both have never seen my study schedule._ She couldn’t wait for the elder to finish speaking. _How could you…. Calm down, calm down_ , she thought in panic. She had interrupted; the elders will defiantly consider that as rude.

“The moment when the blade leaves the sheath for the strike, their postures will be given away. Just one mistake could lead to causalities and death,” she explained. She hoped this would help lighten the tension. “I don’t believe responsibility would be taken for any preventable deaths,”

 _If I said ‘you’, they would consider that as more rude. I don’t think they would kick me out but I don’t want to risk it_. Elaia regained her posture on the outside but just hoped they couldn’t hear her fast beating nervous heart. _They didn’t even try to hide their irritation? Maybe I should appear strong and stand my ground? No, I can’t appear stubborn. I need flexibility... No! I might seem easy going._

_I wish they would stop staring at me. Maybe this is a test? Of course this is a test! They are always judging me._

_Should I just place a calm looking duplicate on myself? Oh, but if they found it they would definitely be offended!_

She almost hadn’t realised the elders started speaking again.

“True…”

“The sunforged blades are too simple in design,”

“Matching their creator’s blunt straightforward personalities,”

“Considering the negatives, it seems sunforged blades are _currently_ unsuitable for Moonshadow use,”

“Moonshadow craft is not insufficient, it would be best for Slivergrove to stay with it,” said Elaia.

She knew Savitri was no way blunt in personality, though it was best to keep the situation at this pace. _At least the sunforged blade topic wouldn’t be brought up for a while_. The thought satisfied her a bit. _The moon shouldn’t try to outshine the sun. When it can exceed the sun in other ways. The prideful sun can shine forever alone at day, while the moon will dormant the night with the stars._

“Unfortunately there is also the issue with Earthblood elves and their reluctance to share their gems,” said the elders.

Elaia sat patiently to listen in and be examined under worn starving eyes. After one issue was resolved, there would always be another problem waiting in line. From the moment she entered Silvergrove, she knew the meetings would at least take all day as they always did since she was fifteen, with no lunch breaks or any rest in between.

The first time she experienced a meeting with the elders, she almost starved and the elders complained about her lack of endurance and the noise of her stomach (which was one of her most embarrassing ever experiences). While the second time she almost wet her pants.

As the sun moved down, the light entering through the windows and door would change colour from yellow to a tint of green, by surrounding trees, to orange before turning red for a few moments. The casted arched shadows would lengthen towards the west, before shrinking and then stretching to the east until they blend in with the darkness. The clatter of animals whispered by the wind (able to be heard if one listened), would turn into melodies from the awakening of nocturnal creatures; so light and gentle the songs, able to smooth the most energetic of children to sleep. Even the smell changes when nightfall was approaching, especially of nights of the full moon where Lunablooms release their sweet scents.

Elaia knew all this not because the meetings ran long, but because it felt as if time slowed. She couldn’t not help but realise the changing lights behind the elders as discussions past after discussion. Her conscience yelled at her to pay more attention to the elders instead, after all Silvergrove’s problems were her problems. She won’t admit the elder’s talking felt depressing (a weakness…), or she tried to find beauty in that tense atmosphere (avoidance, another weakness). The large room felt small over time. The slow changes in light gave her something to look forward to. She thought that the natural beauty her senses felt, cleared her mind, to not become numb from the Elder’s words. Sometimes she felt it kept her sane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes - Many issues have been causing me to not have time to write but I still plan on posting many chapters. :)


End file.
